


Three's Company

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, boathouse, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://boathouselove.livejournal.com/">Boathouse Love</a> inaugural fanworks meme. Originally posted <a href="http://boathouselove.livejournal.com/540.html?thread=3356#t3356">here</a>.</p><p>Prompt: Danneel sees something she shouldn't have - she knew she gave Jensen permission - but now? She wants too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

_Oh my_ , Danneel mutters as she stumbles into the front door. All shopping bags fall off her wrists and she nearly twists an ankle, but then she’s upright in seconds. She remembers to paste a wide smile in place at the sight of Jensen and Jared on the couch, together, tangled all up, because after all … 

She’d allowed it. Hell, it was her idea after all. Over a decade of the boys hiding made Jensen itch beneath the skin and Danneel was more than happy that the whole family had come together so easily with their move down south. She wanted to see Jensen even happier, and if that meant permitting a little action between the two out in the open, then she was more than pleased to let it be. She’d always been understanding of non-traditional relationships, and could take Jensen with the nice baggage he carried.

She didn’t expect, however, to be stopped cold in her tracks, heart banging wildly and mouth going dry at the whole scene. 

“God, sorry—” 

“We didn’t know—”

“You’re early—”

“I should just go—”

Danneel shouts over their apologies: “Nope! No! Sorries not needed!” Then she grabs up the mess of shopping bags and holds one hand up to shield her eyes as she walks right past them to the back of the house, calling out the whole way. “I didn’t see a thing! No worries! Don’t mind me! I’m not even here!”

Once in the kitchen, she hauls the bags up onto the counter then sets her arms on the marble. Her fingers twitch and her breathing stalls at the reminder of what she just walked into—Jensen perched tightly on Jared’s lap, arms wrapped as far around one another as possible, fingers buried in hair, and hips rutting together even when there was a whole lot of denim between them. 

She shuts her eyes and drops her head while attempting to steady her breathing. To will the shock down to something more manageable so she doesn’t look like a nut job when she next approaches Jensen and has to pretend nothing has changed. 

That comes sooner rather than later when Jensen appears at her side, and she lets out a strangled yelp.

“You okay?” Jensen asks.

Danneel clutches her chest and releases another round of hysterical laughter, and suddenly she feels like she’s back in her sitcom days. “Yes, I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be okay!? Of course, everything’s fine!”

“You’re not okay,” he says plainly, but his eyes bear the brunt of his feelings. 

Guilt and shame make his face tense and she hates seeing him anything but smiling so she grabs his jaw and kisses each of his cheeks (because she isn’t sure she can handle his lips just in case they’re all raw and bitten up, or worse, taste like Jared). “I’m okay, okay?”

“No, you’re not okay,” he insists, “This was all wrong and terrible. Is was a dumb idea.”

“You calling me dumb?”

“Of course not.” He immediately shifts forward to kiss her in comfort, yet it’s anything but comforting.

She can definitely taste Jared. Something sweet with a layer of spice that’s brand new to her system, which is quickly heating up with a rash of emotions. He apologizes once more and leans in for another kiss, yet her hands are faster and they shove his face away. “No! You’re good. No more apologies!”

The only thought on her mind is to get to the bathroom and chill out with a cold shower, so she rushes to the front of the house and the winding stairs, only to be presented once again with Jared on the couch and his very wide, very firm lap. 

“Danni, I’m sorry,” Jared begins, only to be stopped by another bout of her hysterical laughter.

“What are you sorry for? There’s nothing to be sorry about. I said it was okay, you know, for my husband and his ten-year boyfriend to make out in our house—” 

“Now it sounds like I have a ten-year-old boyfriend,” Jensen points out, and she just laughs again.

“No, no, of course not.”

“But you did say,” Jared adds.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“But you’re upset,” Jensen nudges again.

“Of course not!”

“Then what’s going on?”

“Nothing! Nothing’s going on.”

“ _Danneel_.”

“I meant, I don’t know, it’s just, you’ve done this a while, and now, ten years later, I suggest, hey, why don’t you have time with your guy, no guilt whatsoever, no big. And then I finally see it, and I have all these feelings inside of me and I don’t know how to contain them, except, holy fucking shit, why didn’t you tell me how hot you were together?”

By the end of her tirade, her chest heaves with great effort as oxygen rushes back in and out. She nervously looks between them with them staring right back, and she has no clue how to maturely back her way out of this situation.

So she chuckles and smiles. “Well then.”

“Okayyyyyyy,” Jensen draws out.

“So, you’re not mad …” Jared tentatively starts.

“You’re just turned on.” 

Danneel looks at Jensen and gives a minute shrugs. “Um. Hah?”

Now Jensen lets out a tiny smile, which slowly grows into something more sly as he closes the space between them. He lovingly whispers, “baby,” just as he drags his hand through her hair, up the back of her head, and pulls her in to kiss much the way she’d seen him kissing Jared when she first came in the house. Mouth wide, tongue insistent and wet, directing each movement with smooth turns to the left and right. His breath is hot and heavy against her face while his body presses against her front, and she only barely remembers Jared is still there.

Danneel whimpers against him, dragging nails against his shirt to hold on as her knees go weak. 

Jensen pulls off with a _smack_ and slowly licks his lips as he takes in her dazed state with pure satisfaction. 

“Jerk,” she mumbles, and he simply lifts a smart brow in reply. Then over his shoulder, she flashes an embarrassed smile to Jared. “Sorry.”

Jared licks his lips and adjusts the leg of his jeans. “I aint.”

Jensen leans in again, nosing against her jaw, up to her nose, and across her cheek. “So what was it that you liked so much?”

Danneel sucks in a quick breath and holds it, fighting to not look at the couch and see exactly how into this Jared is, because then she’ll just melt right down to the floor and ruin the carpet. Jensen brushes hair off her face, fingertips glancing slightly off her heated cheeks, and she can’t hold herself together anymore. 

“It was you in his lap.”

“Oh?”

“Just being totally engulfed by him, in his arms. I’m usually that with you, but for you to be in that position?” She tips her head and crosses her eyes to get the point across because she thinks she’s used enough crazy for the day.

Jensen’s smile flips over to something more shy and sweet. “You wanna join us then?”

Danneel sucks her bottom lip in, bites it, and then lets it pop out from her teeth. “Can I just watch for now?”

“Of course,” he insists then kisses her sweetly. 

Moments later, he’s back in Jared’s lap, picking right back up from where they’d been interrupted. Danneel stays in place and twists her fingers together as heat blooms across her skin when one of Jared’s mammoth hands covers Jensen’s ass and tugs them even closer together. 

She squeaks then sucks at the corner of her mouth, all while clenching her thighs together to fight against the burn pooling between her legs. 

As the boys are all consumed with the kiss, and hands roam clothing and newly bared skin, Jared manages to look up then summon her with a quick wave of his fingers. Slowly, Danneel crosses the room, takes his hand, and lets him lead her onto the couch so she’s settled just beside them and gets the outrageous front-row view of all the action. 

Jensen pulls away from the kiss with shiny, plump lips, and tugs his shirt up and off in seconds. Then he’s diving right back into Jared’s mouth while attempting to unbutton Jared’s shirt. Danneel sees the smooth plane of his tummy, glistening with a thin layer of sweat the longer they go on. She thinks about touching, but fears she’ll break their moment and draw attention to herself again. 

That’s the last thing she wants right now; all she needs is to experience this without being noticed, even when Jared’s warm palm settles on her bare knee. His fingers knead so slightly that she’s not even sure he means to do it, or if he thinks it’s all still Jensen, no matter how dumb that theory is. Then his hand slinks up her thigh and his fingertips dip just below the seam of her shorts. 

It all seems crazy to become part of this, no matter how small, and Danneel keeps one hand in the air as she debates whether she should touch Jared or not. Jensen had already offered her to be the third piece here, and yet she’s uncertain what kind of role she’d really play. Jared and Jensen have had this dance since they were early twenties, all bright and young with the future far ahead of them. In time, she and Jensen surely have carved out their own world where they each take turns with daring surprises, but this feels a bit like crossing the streams … 

And then there’s one more surprise when Jensen yanks Jared’s belt out of its loops then flicks open his zipper to get Jared’s dick out. Danneel _meeps_ at the sight of it—at the length and girth, too—then lets out an impressed sound when Jensen deftly fists Jared without missing a second of their kiss. 

Jared returns the favor and Danneel’s unsure there’s enough air in this room to sustain them all, because watching these two stroke one another, quick and fast, all while maintaining the steady connection between their mouths … well, hell, she thinks she’s about to pass out. Never mind how lightheaded she is watching and _listening_ to them get each other off, but now her pussy is trembling with want and heat, and Jared’s hand is inching higher and higher. It’s a chance for reprieve and yet … she doesn’t want to miss the moment when these guys finally break. When she can see how Jensen lets go with Jared, and vice versa. 

It’s Jared who tumbles first, clamping his hand down around Danneel’s thigh as he shouts into Jensen’s mouth and comes across their bare chests. His face is pulled in and taut, along with the ripple of his hard chest. Jensen breaks the kiss and covers Jared’s hand on his dick, stalls the action as he presses their foreheads together. 

“Thought you’d last a lil longer there,” Jensen teases. 

Jared huffs a breath and blinks his eyes open a few times as he comes back to earth. “Well … having an audience and all that …”

Jensen looks to Danneel and crookedly smiles. “Yeah, about that …”

She’s sure that her eyes are wild and lips bitten rough, and she has no chance to speak without falling apart, really. She merely nods in return and hopes Jensen can read beyond the bewilderment and understand how insanely turned on she is right now. All she wants is to get off, even her own fingers will do, but she’s also locked up by shock and awe of how beautiful they were together. 

“You interested in joining us now?”

Danneel holds her breath as she watches Jared use his old tee to clean off his chest, reminding her that he’s already satisfied for now, so how would she really contribute? He cleans Jensen, too, with a casual intimacy that makes her heart clench in her chest, to think she’d never seen it all for what it really was. And here Jensen is with his hand out, literally and figuratively, to bring her into their warm little cocoon. 

In her silence, Jensen finally gets up from Jared’s lap, moves in front of her, and leans in to kiss her hard. All sense is knocked out of her and she falls back into the cushions as he follows forward. Then he’s pulling her shorts down, her underwear, too, and tugs her to the edge of the cushions so she’s open for him. Jensen runs his hand over her wet pussy, fingers at her clit a few times, which is precisely what she’s been waiting for. 

Danneel bears down into the cushions and bumps Jared’s hand, which he turns over to grip back and thread their fingers together. She whines against Jensen’s quick fingertips, how they run all around her hole and barely prod, before moving back up to flick at her clit, then doing it all over again, and again, and again. Bringing her so close to the edge, easing down into her folds, and then revving her right back up.

Tears fill her eyes as her skin flares up, and she’s gasping for air when he finally stops. She tips her head back to look into his bloodshot eyes and doesn’t dare break the look as he closer to kiss. All while he nudges at her opening, pressing his dick up inside her. 

She’s full and warm, and she can’t think straight when he’s fucking her so steady, so strong, as he holds onto the back of the couch for leverage. She moves her hand and belatedly remembers Jared is still there, still holding her hand, but he squeezes it with just the right amount of pressure. Danneel glances over and he’s looking much the same as she felt when she watched them: just pure awe and adoration. So she pulls his hand with hers to settle on her belly, to drag it down lower to where she needs relief. Together, they play with her clit, rub along the sides and spread her wetness all over as Jensen continues pumping his hips and messily kissing her when he has the chance. 

It’s not an easy break, more like a slow-motion avalanche of prickling skin and rumbling muscles that cry out in heat as her orgasm takes over. She crumbles beneath Jensen as her body fails to be supported anymore, just liquefying into the cushions when he pushes into her a few more times then comes as well. 

They don’t move. Danneel can’t, and Jensen won’t, it seems. Jared, he remains right at their side, fingers still tucked tight against hers for however long she’ll let him. Which is a pretty damn long time, enough that they’re all sore and stiff by the time they decide to clean up. 

And make dinner, because Jensen and Jared ask Danneel what all she grabbed at the store and everything is back to real life. No matter that Danneel can’t get that whole scene out of her head as Jared cleans eggplant or Jensen cuts up fruits for a fresh dessert salad. 

Jensen winks at her like he always does when he’s happy and sated in the middle of some mundane moment. Better yet is Jared easy smile when he moves snatches a peach from Jensen’s cutting board. He licks his lips to clear all the juice and Danneel no longer cares much about cooking.


End file.
